no title so far...
by christinia
Summary: what happens when our good doctor meets a little girl that is almost an exact replica of his beloved Clarice? And is that girl who he thinks she is? ~Finally,chapter 10! Don't forget to review!!!~
1. Audrey

1 'Now this is really interesting…', a gentleman in a black suit said.  
  
'That thing?', a little girl answered without any reason.  
  
'Yes, you know what this represents?'  
  
'That, sir, is purgatory, you see the damned souls in the fire are trying to pull others with them, they're screaming. And look at that one, it's trying to pull itself out of the fire but something is stopping it… Why would someone want to put this in a hotel lobby?'  
  
'It's very well-made.'  
  
The girl just smiled at him.  
  
'I'm Audrey by the way.'  
  
'Audrey… That's a really nice name, do you know where that one comes from?'  
  
The girl hesitated for a moment and then said:  
  
'As a matter of fact ,sir, I do. It comes from Aurelia, that's also my given name. Afer Marcus Aurelius, he was a great writer.' The man looked surprised at her comment.  
  
'Where do you live, Audrey? I presume you're not an Italian girl.'  
  
' Washington D.C., I'm American. I'm here on vacation with my mom and sister.' The man was anxious to know more about this girl who seemed to be an exaxt replica of the one woman he loved more than life itself. So he kept asking.  
  
' And your father? Where is he?'  
  
For a moment there he saw sadness in Audrey's piercing blue eyes.  
  
' Don't have one.'  
  
'Audrey!!!' , another girl yelled from the elevator that just stopped at the ground floor of the hotel.  
  
'I'm coming!',then she turned to the man she had been talking to for a while.  
  
'I have to go back to the apartment, mom is taking us out shopping today. See you around, huh?'  
  
' Yes, I suppose. Now go to your family. Bye.'  
  
Aurelia…"Audrey"…Washington D.C … another sister … no father… Was it possible? He wondered what the name of the other girl, who was obviously Audrey's twin sister, was. 


	2. The Starling Family

Disclaimer: (forgot that one in the last chapter)  
  
Hannibal and Clarice don't belong to me, blablabla, yattayattayatta,… Audrey and Georgina are mine however…hehehe!  
  
   
  
"I believe in miracles, since you came along, you sexy thing!!!"  
  
Audrey had turned the volume way up in their rented car.  
  
~How can things get any worse than this?~ , Clarice thought to herself.  
  
'Moooom, I saw Aud talking to a weird stranger in the lobby! He wore Armani clothes, I saw that right away.' , Georgina, Audrey's twin, said.  
  
~Ok, this way I guess.~ , Clarice commented on her last thought.  
  
'What does that have to do with it?!' , Audrey replied her sister with an insulted look on her face. Then she hissed at Georgina :  
  
'Shut up or I'll make you do so!'  
  
'I will not! I still have to describe his shoes, and his tie and…'  
  
'He didn't wear a tie you idiot.', Audrey interrupted her.  
  
'His shoes then, I need all the knowledge I can get if I wanna be a proffesional designer.'  
  
'I'll be surprised if you make it to be a coffee-girl at Armani's.'  
  
'Hey! You don't even know what you wanna do so shut up about me!'  
  
'Who sais I …'  
  
Clarice interrupted their fight by hitting the brake so hard that they both bumped into the seat in front of them.'  
  
'Moooom!!!' , they both yelled at the same time. But Clarice just laughed.  
  
'There, now you both shut up. I'm gonna park the car here, then we'll walk to Burger King and then we'll do some shopping, ok girls?'  
  
'Fine by me.' , Audrey said with a satisfied look on her face because Georgina had finally shut up.  
  
'Me too I guess.' Clearly Georgina hadn't said everything she wanted to to her sister just yet but she decided not continue their little discussion.  
  
Just like most twins, Audrey and Georgina were really close. But there were days that Audrey felt the need to punch her in the face, not because she hated her, but because of the way she acted. Sometimes she could be so childish and impatient, while Audrey was always very mature and had the patience of a saint. Sometimes she wondered if she had inherited that from her father, she never knew him so she couldn't tell. But other than that they could get along just fine. They always did everything together. Of course they had their fights, but they never lasted more than a few minutes.  
  
They spend the afternoon shopping in Florence and headed back to the hotel at about six PM.  
  
'Audrey, I'm gonna go back to the apartment, you two can stat here by the pool and order something to eat, just put it on our bill.  
  
But watch Georgina a bit and don't talk to weird guys in Armani suits without ties anymore will ya?'  
  
'I'll do my very best mom, but I cant promise anything…'  
  
'Weirdo, you're just like me sometimes.' , Clarice replied at her daughter's comment with a smile.  
  
'We still have to change and get towels upstairs.'  
  
'Why don't you first order something to eat and I'll go get them for you, ok?'  
  
'Ok, thanks mom, you're the best!' Audrey yelled as Clarice started walking towards the building. 


	3. New people...

As she walked through the lobby, she accidently bumped into someone.  
  
'Oh, excuse me, sir.'  
  
'That's quite alright, my dear.'  
  
Clarice smiled at him and wlked towards the elevator but she suddenly stopped and turned around immediatly… That voice!!!  
  
She looked around but he was gone.  
  
~Probably just my imagination~ , she said to herself.  
  
But her memory went back to eight years earlier, when he had come to visit her after his escape from Memphis and they had shared a few nights of passion. Then he left to some place where it was safe for him to be, but a few weeks after he left, Clarice discovered she was pregnant…  
  
While she was thinking of that time, she didn't notice another person getting in the elevator with her.  
  
'Excuse me? Do you happen to be Audrey and Georgina's mother? They look so much like you!' , an older woman said.  
  
Clarice awoke from her trance.  
  
'What? Oh eh, yeah, that's me.'  
  
'My granddaughter is talking to them by the pool. Those are some really nice daughters you got there. They're just as pretty as you are.'  
  
'Thank you, I was just about to get their bathing suits. Oh, this is my floor. It was nice talking to you.'  
  
'Likewise, dear.'  
  
When Clarice was out of sight the woman went back to the lobby, where the man in the Armani suit was waiting for her.  
  
'And?' , the mysterious man asked.  
  
'She is their mother and will be right back to bring her daughters their bathing suits.'  
  
'And her name?'  
  
'Oops… Forgot to ask!!!' , she almost yelled through the lobby.  
  
'Shh…! Will you please keep it down?!'  
  
'Sor-ry! But hey, now you'll have a chance to ask her yourself! Ain't that cool? Now, I still get paid, right?'  
  
'Right… Here.' , he gave her $20 and he was gone.  
  
Clarice walked to her daughters and gave them their bathing suits.  
  
'Hey mom! This is our new friend! She's from New York!'  
  
'Hi there, I've already met your grandmother I think.'  
  
'Hello, I'm Eliza.' , the girl said with a shy smile.  
  
'Nice to meet you, Eliza.'  
  
They shaked hands and the girls ran towards the locker rooms.  
  
Clarice started looking for a place to sit and put their stuff.  
  
Just as she was about to sit down, an unfamiliar voice greeted her…  
  
'Hello, Maureen…' Clarice almost punched the man as she turned around.  
  
'Who??? Get the hell outta here!!!'  
  
'Oh shit! Wrong person!! Sorry!'  
  
Clarice laid down and saw Georgina and Eliza playing in the pool while Audrey was ordering them some drinks. She closed her eyes, but soon opened them again when she heard the sound of a voice, this time all too familiar…  
  
  
  
Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last two chapters!!! Thanxxx you guys for being so nice to me in your reviews!!!  
  
Tootles  
  
Christinia 


	4. Uncovering the mystery

1 Sorry it took me so long to write chapter 4 and sorry it's so short guys but I just had a terrible case of writers block!!! More to follow soon!! I promise! (Oh, by the way, a few tips about the next chapter would be very welcome.) Tootles, Christie!!!  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 'Hello Clarice…'  
  
~ Am I supposed to jump into his arms or off my seat??? Oh God.. Help me!!~  
  
'I apologise for sneaking up on you like that, it looks like you're enjoying yourself quite well outside the Bureau.'  
  
Clarice didn't realise her jaw dropped open while she was staring at him, neither did she notice him sitting down beside her. She was in total shock…  
  
'Moooooom!!!! I ain't got enough change for the pinball machine!!!!'  
  
'Georgina…' , Clarice murmered.  
  
'Allow me to help her out.'  
  
'Hannibal…' , she managed to say, but he was already heading for Georgina and Eliza.  
  
'Hey! You're the Armani-suit-guy Audrey was talking to!' , Georgina said without even thinking.  
  
'The what?!' , Eliza shouted.  
  
'He wore an Armani suit, black shoes and no tie! I'm gonna be a designer so I can tell!'  
  
'So it seems, you're good. Tell me, what's your name?'  
  
'Georgina.' , she said proud.  
  
'Georgina… Beautiful name, but what's your last name?  
  
~Oh, could it be??? Please no… I'd never forgive myself for leaving them!!~  
  
Georgina didn't know if she should tell him her last name, after all, her mother always told her not to, but Eliza made a quick decision for her.  
  
'She's Georgina Starling, sir, and Audrey is her sister!'  
  
'Who's sister?'  
  
'Audrey!! You talked to her, Georg told me! I'm Eliza by the way, Eliza Arden.'  
  
(cut to clarice)  
  
'Mom?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You ok?' , Audrey was worried about her mother since she sat there as if she was struck by lightning.  
  
'Audrey! Honey, where were you?!' , she was so happy to see her daughter didn't know who was with them yet.  
  
'I just went to the toilet. Why? Is something wrong?' 


	5. The confession

Ok, the last chapter wasn't good becaude I had to write it really fast, but I hope this one is better… (thanx for your reviews guys!) oh btw, please let me know if the story is getting boring, I'll add more interesting things to it.  
  
  
  
'Mom? Is everything ok? Is something wrong? Please tell me!' , Audrey was starting to freak out a little. Obviously, her mom wasn't ok, but if only she would tell Audrey what it was that made her so upset…  
  
~ Uh-oh… What to do now? Ok. Think Starling. My 8 year old daughter suspects something's wrong, this proves I suck as an actress. Damn, she's right! Something IS wrong! How the hell do I have to tell this to everybody?! Oh my God I can't handle this!~  
  
'Audrey, will you please go the man who's talking to Georgina and tell him to come over here? Just tell him I need to talk to him.' ~Hope that will do…~  
  
But while Clarice told her daughter this, Hannibal was already approaching.  
  
'Never mind, Aud, just go play with your friends, ok? Everything's fine.'  
  
Audrey was confused, why would her mother want to talk to that guy? She didn't want to go, but decided not to argue and walked over to Georgina and Eliza.  
  
'So Clarice, I see you've gotten over the shock a bit since I see you talking again. I must say you look wonderful.' As he said this, he never took his eyes off her, he was obviously delighted to see her.  
  
~If only he knew…~ , Clarice thought to herself.  
  
'Thank you, Hannibal. But can I please ask why you are here? You can't be here just because of us, right?' She just had to ask him that one, and she hoped she would get an answer from him.  
  
'I live here, Clarice. Florence is lovely this time of year. And Clarice, was it just me, or did you say 'you can't be here because of US?'  
  
~Oh, Starling you idiot, you and your big mouth!!! Now what???~  
  
'Umm, well you see it's like this…'  
  
~How is it girl? Say something!!! Tell him! Anything!~  
  
At that very moment, Audrey and Georgina came up to them.  
  
'Mom! Eliza just left, were going to the apartment and watch a movie or something, ok?'  
  
~SAVED! Thank you Georgina! Now he knows I have kids, they called me mom in front of him. Now I just have to tell him that those cute little twin sisters are HIS daughters…~  
  
'That's fine, sweetie just go ahead. I'll see you two upstairs.' , Clarice didn't realise how relieved she must have looked when the girls ran over to them, but Hannibal did notice this little thing.  
  
'I must say, Clarice, you're daughters are just like you, the same beauty , the same nature… But I couldn't help noticing how relieved you looked when Georgina interrupted our little conversation. Why was that? Please tell me truly, Special Agent Starling.' Though he already knew what Clarice had to tell him, he was curious to find out how she would say this to him.  
  
'Well, you see. I have to tell you something and I really have no idea how to tell you this, but then my daughters came and they already revealed half of it. So that's why I was relieved.' She spoke so fast that Hannibal had trouble hearing what she said.  
  
'And what is the other half of it, Clarice? Can you tell me now?'  
  
~Oh God, oh my God! How? How? How can I tell him this?'  
  
'You know, Audrey and Georgina, you know, I have to tell you, you know, they have a father.'  
  
~Oh Jezus how stupid that must sound!!!! 'They have a father you know' Clarice Starling, can't you think of anything that is a little better that this sad line?~  
  
'And their father…' She looked up at him, he got the signal, but he didn't look surprised.  
  
'It's ok Clarice, I know.' He took her into his arms.  
  
'You know? How?' She lay back against him.  
  
'I had a little chat with both of your - our - lovely daughters. I found out Aurelia knows a great deal about purgatory… and Georgina wants to be a designer.'  
  
They both chuckled at those little facts and Clarice suggested they'd go to her apartment, to the girls… 


	6. How to tell?

They took the elevator, both being rather nervous and not knowing how to tell their daughters about this…  
  
When they got to the apartment, Clarice opened the door slowly and walked in, followed by Hannibal.  
  
They saw Audrey watching a movie.  
  
'Where's Georg?' , Clarice asked her daughter.  
  
'Taking a shower.' Now this was a very short reply, due to the fact someone was just about to be killed in Scream.  
  
'Wooow!!! Awesome! Can I do that to Courtney Andrews from my school too?'  
  
Clarice didn't hear that little thing, but of course Hannibal did. He was surprised how much this girl looked like Clarice, from the outside as well as the inside, but yet she also had a lot in common with him…  
  
'Hello Aurelia.' ,he didn't know if she still knew him from that morning.  
  
'Puh-lease, call me AUDREY! Only Courtney Andrews calls me Aurelia,and I definitely DON'T like that girl!'  
  
'Allright then, Audrey. What's that you're watching?'  
  
'Scream, have you seen it? It's kinda boring, I only like it when somebody gets killed. Georgina thinks these kind of movies are scary, she prefers like Bambi or something, I really don't know what those movies she watches are called, but they're not good.' As she said this she kept looking at the tv screen, Sidney Prescott was being chased by the serial killer, who in the end turned out to be her boyfriend, Billy.  
  
'This movie sucks. Nobody 's getting killed anymore.' She turned of the tv and turned to Hannibal.  
  
'I remember you! What are you doing here with my mom? And don't lie, or I'll know.'  
  
Then, Georgina walked in and went to Clarice.  
  
'Mom, what's the Armani guy doing here?'  
  
~Right… This is it, tell them now and get it over with.~, Clarice thought.  
  
~Please let them understand the situation… how could we ever be a normal family?~ , Hannibal thought at the same moment.  
  
'Well girls, it's like this, you see…'  
  
~Oh God, here we go again. Just tell them, he's your father!! Tell them!~  
  
  
  
Sorry for not writing how they will tell the girls yet, but the truth is I don't even know how they will… I have a horrible case of writers block again. But since you are all such good authors, I thought, maybe you could give me some tips about how they will say it?  
  
Tootles, chris 


	7. Moment of Truth

'Why don't we all go get some ice cream, huh? Then we'll talk about this situation. What do you say, girls?'  
  
Audrey hesitated for a moment but then said:  
  
'Ok. But you have to promise to tell us what's going on! Can we guess? Let's make it a game! We'll come up with things and then you tell us if it's right or wrong.'  
  
Clarice looked a little more comfortable when her daughter suggested this and replied:  
  
'Sure, that sounds like a fun game to me.'  
  
Then Georgina joined in the conversation.  
  
'Aud! We still don't know his name! Let's guess that one too!'  
  
'Awesome! I'm so good at that.'  
  
Hannibal chuckled at her words, this girl was so much like his Clarice. He really wanted to get to know his daughters better. So he suggested that they started walking to the car and get to TCBY. While they were in the car, Audrey was trying to guess his name and Georgina was suggesting all sorts of situations to figure out how Clarice met 'the Armani guy' .  
  
'You… worked at the supermarket where mom goes!'  
  
'Not entirely, no…' This was so funny…  
  
'I think your name is… Justin!'  
  
~Oh my God! Where does she get all those names? I'm afraid we'll have to tell them ourselves anyway!~ , Clarice thought.  
  
'No way! He doesn't look like a Justin! I'm thinking of something deeper… something more mystical… like… Caesar! No wait, not Caesar. What was the name of the guy who brought all those elephants over the Alps again? I remember I read a book about that in the plane, what was it? Harold? No! Hank? No don't think so. Wait I know! I think it was… Hannibal ! That's it! He brought all those big elephants over the Alps! That name suits you!'  
  
~Oh my God, she actually said the right name! Let's hope they can guess why he's here too.'~ Clarice thought again.  
  
'I would have to say that you're right, Audrey.' He was amazed too.  
  
'I am?! Wow!!! I'm awesome. So your name's Hannibal! Cool.'  
  
'We're here, guys. Ice cream awaits!'  
  
'Yay!' As mature as she was for her age, Audrey was still an 8-year old girl, who jumps at the idea of having an ice cream… He already knew she was going to be his favorite… It wasn't that he liked her more than Georgina, it was just that she had all of Clarice's qualities, and yet she looked so much like him in a way. Georgina didn't have that, she was liek any other 8- year old, without having something in common with a cannibalistic serial killer who liked to read Marcus Aurelius. But that didn't matter to him, he loved them both very much already.  
  
In the meantine Clarice and the girls had already ordered 4 big coupes and were sitting with him at their table again.  
  
'So, I can't guess anymore! Tell us how you two know eachother or how you met or whatever!'  
  
~Okidoki, here we go…~  
  
~This is it… The Moment of Thruth…~  
  
'Well Georgina, remember when you told me abour Regina, how her dad always picks her up from school in this big BMW?'  
  
'Yes, I asked you if we could have that too one day, why?'  
  
'You can have that now.'  
  
'Like right now? I don't see a BMW.'  
  
Audrey hadn't said anything in about 3 minutes, which was very long for her. But now she spoke up:  
  
'Georgia you idiot! Not the BMW, the dad! Don't you get it? We never had a dad and now we do… That must mean… Hannibal is our dad!'  
  
Everyone in the TCBY heard it because she was almost screaming. If it was out of happines or out of astonishment, she did not know herself. Everyone was quiet for a moment, but then the other guest started talking to eachother again. The Lecter Family remained quiet untill Georgina broke the silence.  
  
'Why did you go away? Did we do something wrong?'  
  
'No, don't you ever think that, it was not your fault. It just wasn't safe for us to be together back then.'  
  
'And now it is?' Audrey asked.  
  
'I suppose so, but if we want to be a family you three girls must move out of Washington.'  
  
'To where?' Georgina was very interested in the thought of having a dad.  
  
'Can we stay here? I really love it here! How about you Georg?'  
  
'Me too! Can we please stay here, mom?' She hesitated for a second and then said :  
  
'Dad? Can we?' Now that the ice was broken Audrey wasn't afraid to call him dad either.  
  
'Please???? And dad? Can you pick us up from school too? In Washington? Please? Just one tiem, to show Courtney Andrews we have a dad too! She'll be so shocked! I hope it kills her, you know, so she gets a heart attack, then she'll regret all those times she told me we can't be anyone without a father!'  
  
'I suppose I can do that once… Just for my girls…' That sounded so bizarre, he thought, his girls… He never even thought about having a child, and now he had two.  
  
'Thank you soooo much! Love ya!' She couldn't be happier… she lost count of how many times she and Georgina had been lying in bed, talking, dreaming of how it would be to have a dad. And now they finally had one!  
  
Clarice and Hannibal were really happy for them too, but also for themselves, as they had found their one true love again after eight years…  
  
  
  
Corny, I know. But it's the best I could do! Thanx for all your encouraging reviews!  
  
I yhink I'll be adding a few more chapters to this story. You know , how life will be for them and stuuf like that. Oh yeah, sorry it took me sooo long to get this chapter finished.  
  
Tootles , chris 


	8. Author's note

Helooooo all you happy people out there!!!  
  
No ,this is not chapter 8… Sorry, didn't mean to give y'all false hopes! (yeah right, like you were waiting for another chapter of my corny, corny lil' story).  
  
Actually, I just wanted to ask all you guys who reviewed my story if you would mind terribly if I added all of you to my msn list… We could have some funn chattin'…  
  
Let me know!!!  
  
Tootles Christinia  
  
  
  
OOPS!!! Just realised only Luna and Samntha have msn!!!  
  
I'm sooo stupid.  
  
Please, anyone who has 'the messenger': add me!!! I want online buddies!!! We could write stories together… *big grin* or just help me with mine… hehe  
  
Lol  
  
Bye, Christinia 


	9. How wonderful life is...now you're in th...

TWO WEEKS LATER;  
  
The Lecter family had finished packing up and moving all their stuff and were gettin ready to go to their new home. The twins were alone in an empty living room. Georgina was dnacing all over the place with her little discman and Audrey was reading a copy of Marcus Aurelius.  
  
'Simplicity? 1st principle? Come on, you have got to be kidding me. Simplicity my ass! Nothing is simple!'  
  
Just that, Georgina, who was dancing by, stepped on Audrey's hand.  
  
'OUCH!!! You suck!' Apparantly, Georgina didn't notice she stepped on something because she just kept dancing.  
  
'No use. Whatever.' Audrey got up and went outside, looking for her parents.  
  
'Mom?! Dad?!', she yelled through the backyard.  
  
'Oh fuck it's Audrey!', Clarice whispered, caught in a rather intimate moment with Hannibal…  
  
'Clarice' , he said between 2 kisses, 'I hope…'… 'you…'…'didn't teach…'… 'Our daughters…' … 'such language.'  
  
'No no , I swear, they taught themselves!'  
  
They both burst into laughter and it was easy for Audrey to track them down.  
  
'Am I interrupting something here?' , she jokingly asked.  
  
'Why of course not, dear, we were just… making sure that the plants are allright for the new owners!', Hannibal quickly made up.  
  
'Yes exactly.' , Clarice agreed.  
  
'C'mon guys, I'll be nine in a month, I watch Sex and the City, I'm not THAT stupid.'  
  
'But Audrey,…' Blah Blah Blah.  
  
After what seamed like hours , Hannibal and Clarice finally gave up and the 3 of them went inside to get Georgina. They got a taxi and drove to the airport. They were moving to Amsterdam, Holland, since it was too suspicious for Clarice to go straight back to Florence after her vacation.  
  
ON THE PLANE:  
  
'George? You got my Moulin Rouge soundtrack?'  
  
'Huh? Oh yeah, sure, here you go.' , she thrusted the cd in Audrey's hand…  
  
'OUCH!!' , Audrey yelled, everyone looking up from their magazines and game boys.  
  
'Whoops, sorry. Whatever happened to your hand?'  
  
'You wouldn't believe…'  
  
She shoved the cd in her discman and listened to it until they were in Amsterdam.  
  
In Amsterdam, life was great for them. Audrey and Georgina learned Dutch very quickly and were the top of their class, Hannibal had learned the language fast too and now had a very nice pronunciation, only Clarice was still struggling with those words and their weird pronunciation, but she too was learning.  
  
Time can go so fat when your happy… Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and months turned into years. And then, one magical six years later…  
  
  
  
Authors's note: I'm a bad, bad person…. How can I leave you nice ppl hanging like that? Oh well, you'll just have to wait and see what happens in the next chapter! It'll be worth the wait!  
  
Oh yeah, big thanx to Chameleon and Samantha, who helped me get over my writers block! I'm so full of inspiration right now…  
  
Tootles  
  
Christinia 


	10. Love lifts us up where we belong

And here it is!!! The one you've all waited for!! The usual applies : I don't own them and don't pay attention to the spelling and grammar sructure.  
  
Please, be so kind to review and you'll make my day!  
  
Tootles  
  
Christinia  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
'AUDREY!!!!! You took my little strapless dres!!!'  
  
'I so did NOT. You must've lost it or something, I still have way too good taste in clothes to wear YOUR dress.' , Audrey replied calmely while lying on her bed, reading Dante's Divine Comedy.  
  
'Oh just shut up will ya?!' , Georgina was definetly NOT in a good mood.  
  
'Why do you need it anyway?'  
  
'I gotta pack for the vacation!!!'  
  
'You're not packed yet?? Jeez, to think I always waited until the last moment... We leave in an hour!'  
  
'I KNOW SO WOULD YOU JUST DROP THE FUCKIN'BOOK AND HELP ME?!?!'  
  
'Fine! Jesus fuck calm down will ya? We'll get your stuff packed, don't worry!' , Audrey soothed her sister who almost seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown.  
  
'I'M PERFECTLY CALM!! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OF THE BED AND PLEASE GET MY CLOTHES OUT OF THE LAUNDRY ROOM!'  
  
'Allright! I'll be right back. Calm down , George!'  
  
Audrey ran to the laundry room. Her sister could really freak out at times… Georgina had her mother's temper.  
  
Audrey on the other hand was more like her father, she was always calm and reserved.  
  
Exactly 55 minutes later, all of Georgina's stuff was packed and they drove to the airport.  
  
'Da-had!!!…Could you please put on other music???'  
  
'Here, put this on.'  
  
Georgina handed Hannibal a cd, which he put in the cd player. Then he pressed play. Bad decision. Hanni!  
  
System Of A Down's Jet Pilot shouted through the speakers.  
  
Audrey and Georgina started singing along. Hannibal tried not to hear the song, Clarice laughed her ass off and Einstein, their dog, barked along with the rythm.  
  
Welcome to the Lecter household. This Lecter family contained Hannibal Lecter, cannibalistic killer wanted by the FBI, Clarice Starling, the bride of Dracula, and their 15-year old twin daughters Audrey and Georgina.  
  
They arrived at the airport, got their tickets to Aruba and got in the plane. The 10-hour plane ride to Aruba promised to be lots of fun… at leat to Audrey because she spotted a very goodlooking fellow passenger. During the ride, she would go to the bathroom as much as possible so she could walk past him. He noticed her right from the beginning. After all, she wasn't bad to look at. With long reddish blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a slim figure, she was still the replica of her mother that she had been when Hannibal had first seen her in a hotel lobby in Florence,7 years ago.  
  
The plane landed. The Lecter family went to pick up their rental car and drove to their hotel , the Aruba Marriot. They were exhausted. After they had unpacked their stuff they all went to their rooms to sleep.  
  
The next day:  
  
'George!!' , Audrey knocked on Georgina's door.  
  
'George get your ass outta bed! I'm going swimming, wanna come?'  
  
A sleepy-looking Georgina opened the door.  
  
'You go ahead, I'll be down in 30 minutes.'  
  
'Okidoki, see ya 'round.' Georgina closed the door and slwowly walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair  
  
Audrey ran of. She took the staircase instead of the elevator because she wanted to stay in shape in case she would see that hot guy again. Then, all of a sudden, like he had read her mind, HE appeared on the stairs. At first she didn't really know what to say, but she pulled herself together.  
  
'Hi. I've seen you on the plane.' , she said, still a little shaky.  
  
'Yeah, I've seen you too, you're the girl that kept going to the bathroom!' , Audrey blushed a little.  
  
~Holy shit!! Why did he notice that??? This is so fuckin'embarrasing!!~  
  
'Erm… Yeah, that was me. I drank way too much, hehe…  
  
I'm Audrey by the way.'  
  
'Nice to meet you Audrey, I'm Michael.'  
  
They shook hands and went downstairs.  
  
'Say Audrey, do you want to go to the beach with me later today?' , Michael asked her.  
  
'I would love to! Around 3?'  
  
'Allright, 3 is ok, I'll come to your room then?'  
  
'Ok, it's room 638.'  
  
'I'll find that, hehe. Say Audrey, do you have a last name?'  
  
'Uuu… yeah, it's Starling, yours?'  
  
'Andrews.'  
  
'Nice… hey Mike do you want to come to the pool? My sister will be there in 15 minutes or something, I think she would love to meet you.' , she asked him without thinking.  
  
'Sure, I don't have anything else to do. It's so boring when you're an only child and on vacation with your parents.'  
  
'Yeah, I totally get your point. I'm lucky to have a sister! Well… sometimes anyway.'  
  
They both laughed and made their way down to the pool.  
  
They looked for a seat and talked a while when Audrey saw Georgina approaching.  
  
'George!!! This is Michael! Michael, Georgina, Georgina, Michael.'  
  
Michael and Georgina shook hands.  
  
'Well hello there… Interested in my sister?' , Georgina teased.  
  
'George!' , Audrey hissed.  
  
'Well actually, I am.' , with that, he kissed Audrey.  
  
At first she didn't know what to do, but then she just went along with it. Her first kiss!! It wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. She could tell this was going to be a fun vacation…  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!! 


End file.
